


Song of Prayer

by Moonlight_M3lody



Series: That Warm Workshop [1]
Category: Mana Khemia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-22
Updated: 2009-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_M3lody/pseuds/Moonlight_M3lody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel of Sunshine Smile, on Isolde's point of View. Isolde visited Theofratus' grave... with a new resolution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song of Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Was posted on FFN

 

 **Song of Prayer**

Finished: 18-10-09

Disclaimers: all of the characters mentioned belong to NIS-Gust.

A lily rested in her arms as she walked towards an ivory tombstone. Her face wore no smile, cold stare of her eyes trailing at the words engraved. It could be seen vaguely, for the wind, rains, and other temperature problems had brushed it off.

" **Theofratus Aurelius"**

Born within a chain of fate

Brought along a future of alchemy

As ashes he may be

His miracles never cease

 

She smiled a bit. What a poem, she thought. She shouldn't let that sole principal made his memorial words. Afterall, he never be a poetic type. However, that smile faded soon, only to be replaced by the same cold, expressionless mask.

Her hair flowing along the wind. She knelt gracefully; seconds later buried her face to the tombstone. Her fingers met the cold stone, full of yearn.

"Theofratus…I'm sorry. You must be very disappointed for my actions years ago. I was driven by my uncontrolled emotion, unable to think or calculate the risk. I even go as far to use students… I was failed as a teacher. If you are here now, what will you say?"

"Perhaps you will laugh at me. With your simple minded personality. You will tell me not to worry, like you said once. But it is just a mere fantasy, right?"

"Heh. You may be wondering why I came here to tell you these things, not 5 years ago. It has been 21 years, wasn't it? Since that unforgettable day. . I still can't forgive myself about you, until this time. You're stupid, Theofratus. Stupid. The most stupid guy I ever seen. Worst than Zeppel. Why you need to die?"

"You resent me. You good for nothing man, even in your death you still cause misery. Why? Why you didn't tell me anything sooner? Instead you tried to settle everything alone. To die is not a game. Idiot. "

"He resembled you, as much as I hate it. And that girl is still alive. Look, the son you left trying the best to fix your mistake. I even heard two days more they will open their very own workshop. I hate you for your cowardness. And mine."

"Today I find my courage. To admit my weaknesses, to admit the truth. You were gone, but my paths haven't ended yet. Sorry, but it seems we will need some more time to meet again."

The white lily sat still at the shadows of the grave.

"I will visit them."

  


**Author's Note:**

> A/N : OOC? I had this idea after finishing Sunshine Smile, and haven't able to type it till this day. Review is appreciated so I can write better.
> 
> Love ya,
> 
> Moonlight M3lody


End file.
